Unlikley Friends and familiar faces
by ToastedBacon
Summary: OC!Ghana attends the world conference and meets some unlikley people and familiar faces.  Ghana's POV.  T for potty mouth and Ghana's temper.


**I know most of you won't read cause Ghana isn't in hetalia...its okay...fine..U.U BUT IT'D BE NICE IF YOU DIDD!  
****But if you do...thank you...I dont just focus on main characters...so thank you! ^^  
****Okay...I really wanted to write this. This is a replacement for the story 'To try and patch things up, right?' Cause obviously noone read it T^T**

**Anyways Ghana is an OC of mine...Let me tell you a bit about her:  
(BTW...this story is through her POV)...she's an african-tan ^^**

**She is very protective. ANND...She can be a bit cocky...BUT she's tsundere (this is cause of that jerk england...) **  
**She tends to hate on him, but is sweet to him (this doesnt mean she likes him...thhis only means she's not used to his gentleman - ness  
****She REALLY hates Uruguay (another s. america OC...She doesn't completley hate him but she still has a grudge against him due to world cup (yes...she holds grudges)**  
**She carries a hanger with her (my sister gave me this idea) and if you touch her she'll ring you**  
**Her and Seychelles are really good friends (this goes back to when Ghanaians were exiled there..) **

**She tries to stay away from France (yes..even though she can dislike England, BUT she still takes his advice)But every now and then they talk.**

**I decided to make her and Greece friends cause you know I thought it was sweet, and well...I know this has no historical significance, but you know greece..he's awsome.**

**Ill tell you more later. You probably wanna just read the story now.**

**Hetalia isn't mine...^^  
****ENJOY!**

* * *

I looked around.

With my plaid buttoned up dress shirt, I stepped into the conference room.

My purse and everything, with me. Should anyone touch me or even try to trick me, I had always had my hanger.

I was hoping to see Seychelles, and the other Africans in the back of the room.

No luck. I was a bit confused. _Hmmm..it hasn't started, _I thought carefully. I dilated my eyes to a man in the room, who was asleep. It seemed as if cats were coming out of his mouth*.

_Maybe he could help me, _I thought.. I slowly walked over to him.

"Excuse me…" I said, not trying to disturb him.

"Hmm…." he sat up straight, rubbing his eyes. "Is it over..?" He said quietly. "The meeting."

"Oh…I don't know…Hmm…hey…Do you know when we start..?" I asked, kinda worried.

"Well…we usually start somewhere around early…but I think we're waiting for America.." he said, scratching his head.

"Thank you.." I said.

"Wait…" He said, grabbing my hand. "Would you like some philosophy…?" He asked a little dazed.

Not knowing what he meant, I thought it'd be nice. "Sure," I said.

He got up. "All the gold upon the earth is not enough to give exchange for virtue," he said in a calm voice.

_I guess I shouldn't pull my hanger on him _I thought. He seemed nice.

"Thank you…do you mind if I sit next to you…?" I asked.

"Not at all…"

I set my stuff down aside on the table, and sat myself down. But my urge to go to the bathroom had came.

"Uhmm….I need to go use the bathroom…If you don't mind you can watch my stuff?" I asked.

"Not at all.."

I got up in a dash, and headed for the bathroom. I came in to Hungary fixing her make up.

"Hey…" I said, quietly. I know I could be cocky sometimes but I was very shy,, since she was so nice…oh..and those yaoi stocks she gave me the other day.

"Hey Ghana…how about the tapes I sent you," she asked, putting on eyeliner.

"I thank you.." I said cheerfully. Her long, dark brown hair looked as if it flew without the wind. Her hair was soo beautiful I wish I had some of that, but the eyebrow bastard cut it. _Wow.._I said, feeling my hair. I mean it was shoulder length but I really wanted it to grow.

Well we talked in the bathroom for sometime, and then she left. I finished the bathroom ahead of time.

On my way out, I had dropped the towel I had finished using my hands.

While picking it up, I saw a hand. It had picked it up, and stood tall.

"Thank you sir…I really appreciate that.." I said, still looking down.

"My pleasure…after all a gentleman needs to do his duty am I right?" he said, cheerfully.

_Wait.._My smile faded. _I know that accent from anywhere._

Before he could finish speaking, I slammed him against the wall.

It didn't take him a while to recognize me.

"G-Ghana…?" He said scared.

"You're lucky I don't have my hanger with me."

"Come on…this was years ago…Are we really gonna bring that up..?" He said frightened.

_He is right… I guess _I thought. I mean…he had come to visit every now and then. I let him go.

"My…you've grown," He said, holding both my shoulders. His way of saying, 'I'm surprised you're not short. What have you been eating lately?'*

I mean…we had a family relationship. I guess we just strayed away. It made me a bit sad, but I was so happy at the same time. He had changed. No longer was brutal, dangerous, or angry. I guess I could give him a break.

And his eyebrows HAVE gotten a lot less hairier…

'So what do you say..You me, Seychelles, and France go out for some lunch later..?" He suggested.

"S..Sure…I guess I'd really like that.." I said, a little happy.

I was a little cheerful inside. I was stuck at home for years scared of this man and here was he, asking to go out for lunch. It'd been a while since I ha d been out. I had friends but I was always busy.

Thinking he could get away, he grabbed my hand trying to kiss it.A large slap print from my hand landed on his face.

"S…sorry.." he said a bit muzzled. "I see you're a bit of the same."

"Good..Now..shall we get back to the conference room..? The greek guy's probably asleep with my stuff still out in the open," I said, leading forward.

* * *

**NOW...for the asteriks:*Greece snoring cats: This comes from the first episode of world conference  
*What have you been eating to make you taller: They tend to say africans are short (im pretty tall for one so it may not be true but you go to ghana they're kinda short) so England is teasing her.**

**She kinda can't stand Romano. They tend to fight, but he agrees with her. Her and Hungary (yes..I decided to make her a yaoi fan girl..) are pretty close too. **

**Now! the next chapter MAY be a little bit more of England, and then America..she likes to laugh at him for sucking at soccer (again, world cup) and he prank calls her as revenge. and then the third chapter is going to be Prussia (they also have history as well xD! I will explain later.) Then Denmaark...or maybe Sweden THEN Denmark (yes...she has history with them too xD! I'll explain when I get to secomnd chapter..) Then maybe Russia...She's kinda scared of him...actually she IS...**

**I may have Oc!Uruguay in a bonus chapter...she might try and kill him...so I need to seperate those two T^T  
**

**Uruguay: Can I please leave...her hangers are marking my neck  
Ghana: No! Now apologize you cheater!  
****Me: T^T...Ghana...Put the hanger down...we'll discuss this later.  
Ghana: But-  
Me: Don't make me give Denmark the camera.  
Ghana: ...Okay...  
Uruguay: For a second I thought-  
Ghana: It isn't over!  
Me: These two have a long way to go...**

**ANYWAYS..R & R pleassee**


End file.
